SD Game Corner
by ChinaEyes
Summary: The SD gang took a break from basketball...they decided to exercise their brains instead....so they joined The Weakest Link!!! reviews pleez!!!


**SD Game Corner**

~The Weakest Link~

Disclaimer: SD is property of Takehito Inoue....The Weakest Link is property of....dunno....

**Warning: Contains corny jokes, a mad host and just a little yaoi...... **^_^

* * *

Host: ChinaEyes 

Contestants: Hanamichi Sakuragi

Hisashi Mitsui

Ryota Miyagi

Takenori Akagi

Kaede Rukawa

Akira Sendoh

Jun Uozumi

Kiyota Nobunaga

Let the game begin!

ChinaEyes: Okay, guys you know the rules of the game.... Answer my questions correctly and gain a little cash.......and one more thing.... NO FIGHTING PLEASE!!! [glares at Nobunaga and Sakuragi] A-hem.... Timer start!!!

ChinaEyes: Sakuragi! Who is considered to be the best basketball player in the world?

Sakuragi: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! What an easy question!!! The answer is, of course, the tensai! Hanamichi Sakuragi!!!

ChinaEyes *sweatdrop*: Wrong! It's-

Sakuragi *furious*: Wrong? How could the tensai be wrong?!?!?! Teme-!!!

Mitsui: Sakuragi...SHUT UP!!! You're wasting our precious time! Let her say the correct answer so we could move on!

Nobunaga: WAHAHAHA!!! The red-haired monkey can't even answer a simple question! WAHAHAHA!!! And you call yourself a tensai!!!

ChinaEyes: A-HEM! Okay, guys. The answer is Michael Jordan! [faces Mitsui] Mitsui! Complete the statement. "All I want for Christmas is my _________."

Mitsui *suddenly teary eyes*

Ryota *bewildered*: Eh? Mitsui? What's wrong?

Sakuragi *snicker*: He just remembered something....right Mitchi?

ChinaEyes: Are you alright? Time's running out! Answer the question, Mitsui! "All I want for Christmas is my ________."

Mitsui *bites his lower lip*

Uozumi, Sendoh, Nobunaga were eyeing him with aroused curiosity........

Sakuragi *impatient*: C'mon! Say it! Mitchi!

Mitsui: M-my....

Ryota *shouts at Mitsui*: Spit it out!!!

Mitsui *burst into tears*: MY TWO FRONT TEETH!!! WAAAAH!!! I want my two front teeth!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! 

ChinaEyes *sweatdrop*: Errrr....correct! [faces Ryota; Mitsui was now howling] Ryota!

Ryota *totally focused*: BANK!

ChinaEyes: Who is the famous creator of Slam Dunk?

Ryota: I know that! It's---

Ayako *shouts from the audience*: You can do it, Miyagi!!!

Ryota *blushes and faces the audiences and Ayako*: Aya-chan ^_^

ChinaEyes *sighs*: Wrong! It's Takehito Inoue! He created you, didn't you know that?

Ryota *not listening*: Aya-chan....you're so beautiful... [Mitsui *in the background*: WAAAAAAH!!!]

ChinaEyes *headache*: [faces Akagi] Gori---I mean Akagi! What is the slope- intercept form?

Akagi *at once*: y=mx+b

ChinaEyes *impressed*: Correct! [faces Rukawa who was asleep]

ChinaEyes *blushes*: R-Rukawa, complete the statement, W, X, Y, ____."

Rukawa *snores*: Zzzzzzzzzz...

ChinaEyes *sweatdrop*: Errr....correct!

Sakuragi: How could the kitsune be correct! He's asleep!

ChinaEyes *defending Rukawa*: Awake or asleep, as long as he gives the correct answer! I'm only doing m job, y'know?

Sakuragi: B-But...!!!

ChinaEyes *ignoring Sakuragi*: [faces Sendoh] Sendoh!, what is the universal solvent?

Sendoh *grins*: BANK!

ChinaEyes *melting*: The answer please...

Sendoh *grins even wider*: .....Is it H20?

ChinaEyes *pumps her fist in the air*: YEEEEES!!! I mean...correct! [faces Uozumi] Uozumi! Where did chinese delicacies originated?

Uozumi *very loud*: CHINA!!! [the whole studio shook; several audiences screamed and ran out]

ChinaEyes *heart attack*: C-Correct! [faces Nobunaga] Nobunaga! What is the capital of Japan?

Nobunaga *crosses his arms*:I refuse to answer your question unless you address me as... No.1 rookie of Kanagawa, Kiyota Nobunaga!

ChinaEyes *blood boiling*: NANI?

Nobunaga: You heard me... I want to be address properly!

ChinaEyes *scowl*: Fine...fine. No.1 rookie of Kanagawa, Kiyota Nobunaga! What is the capital of Japan?

Nobunaga *smiles*: That's better. Now the answer to that very simple question is---

~sound effect~ *signaling the end of the round*

ChinaEyes *suddenly happy*: Time's up!

Nobunaga *slams his fist on the podium*: I haven't answer yer!

ChinaEyes: I said time'sup! Now let's see how much our favorite basketball players banked... [looks at her screen]

~silence~

ChinaEyes *grins*: Well...well. Guys, you only banked a pathetic 5,000 yen in the first round. All of you sure like basketball 'coz your head is only filled with air!!! HA Ha HA!!!!

Nobunaga *protest*: How dare you laugh at us! If you addressed me properly, we wouldn't have taken so long!

Mitsui *sniff sniff*: And w-why did you have to r-remind me about m-my two f-front t-teeth!!! Y-You're so cruel!!! Huhuhuhuhu.....

Ryota *still dreaming*: Aya-chan....

Sakuragi *brags*: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I, Sakuragi Hanamichi, will win this game for my beloved Haruko-chan!

*Gori-punch*

Sakuragi *massaging his head*: Itaiii....K'so...

Akagi *his fist smoking*: Don't dare touch or even come near my sister!

Sakuragi *grumbles*: K'so! Why's everyone ganging up on me?!

Nobunaga *snickers: Isn't that obvious? You're a stupid, ugly, red- haired monkey!

Sakuragi *rushes to Nobuanga*: Teme! You'll pay for this!!!

Nobunaga *ready to rumble*: Try me! Maki's not here to stop me! [Sakuragi and Nobunaga started strangling each others' necks]

Akagi *sighs*: Baka! Mitsui! Ryota! Why don't you stop them---

Mitsui *still sobbing*: This is all YOUR fault! [angrily faces Ryota] My poor teeth! I'm gonna get you!!!

[Another fight scene by Mitsui and Ryota; Ryota: I was dreaming about Aya-chan and you disturbed me!!! Damn you!!!]

Mitsui: I'm gonna kill you!!!

Ryota: Not if I kill you first!!!

[death glares everywhere]

ChinaEyes *begs*: Pleez...no fighting remember?

~nobody notices that the host was already in a state of depression...~

ChinaEyes *upset with everyone*: Alas! My first career as a host! All ruined! I can't face the world anymore.......

~Akagi was trying his very best to keep Sakuragi from eating Nobunaga alive while restraining Mitsui and Ryota's punches at the same time~

Uozumi *heading towards the exit*: I still have to wash the dishes and help my father close the restaurant. Ja!

~Sendoh was looking around then gently scooped the still sleeping kitsune and started heading towards the exit.~

ChianEyes: Wait! Where are you going, Sendoh?

Sendoh *grins creepily*: Rukawa and I are going to spend the night together!

ChinaEyes *sweatdrop*: Oro....

Sendoh *thinks hard*: Come to think of it, my parents are home tonight. Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I have to think of something! A-ha! [faces ChinaEyes with a sill grin plastered on his face]

ChinaEyes *looks at him weirdly*: What are you looking at? Don't think I'll let you stay in my house! My mum will bury me alive!

Sendoh *grins*: Okay then...But can you lend me a few cash?

ChinaEyes *hugs wallet protectively on her chest*: And why?

Sendoh *silly grin*: Just because I don't want to disturb my parents with our noise so I decided that we'd be much cozier and SAFER if we stay in a hotel.

ChinaEyes *drops her wallet in disgust*: I-I can't believe you...my poor Rukawa...

Sendoh *picking up the wallet*: This is perfect! Thanks.......By the way, you can join us if you want. In this case, the more the merrier! So, wanna join Kaede and I heat up tonight?

ChinaEyes *MAD*: HENATI!!!!

~end of show~

* * *

A/N: I really don't know why I wrote this.... I know I'm not the very first one who wrote a fic kinda like this but this is just MY version and hope you like it anyway... Think I should add some more? Reviews pleeez!!! 

~Kuroro


End file.
